Stolen Moments
by Raykaida
Summary: Kakashi and Itachi had always been forced to hide their forbidden love, making do with nothing more then snatched moments of time. Yes I know again the summary sucks, but please read it anyway! KakashixItachi WARNING YAOI, already posted on aarinfantasy.


Hi *wave*

Here is one of my Kakashi x Itachi oneshots....there will be others plus a much longer fiction still to come :)

Disclaimer - I don't own Kakashi or Itachi...*sob sob* I'm just borrowing them to ease my boredom

Warning - Yaoi ahead, which means malexmale smut! Don't like then don't read it...and don't flame me because I gave you plenty of warning!

Read and review ^^ reviews make me happy!

* * *

**Stolen Moments**

"What do you mean you're going alone?"

"Exactly what I just said Naruto…..I'm going alone"

"But….but!…."

"But what?"

"What about Akatsuki?….we know they've been seen in that area and besides if it's true and 'he's' been seen there then it means that Sasuke might be there…..you have to let me go with you and find out!"

"No Naruto….I'm going and you're staying here….or are you going to disobey a direct order from the Hokage?"

"Uh…no…but…."

"Sorry Naruto…..see you later"

Hatake Kakashi headed out of the main gates of Konoha-gakure and like a ghost raced through the surrounding trees, leaving no trace of his presence for any nosy rogues to follow. He played his mission orders over and over in his mind as he travelled towards the destination the Godaime had pointed out on the map earlier in the day. It seemed that Uchiha Itachi and his shark-like partner had been spotted close to the borders of Suna-gakure and the Hokage had dispatched reconnaissance teams to gather what ever fragments of information that they could. Anything that would help the Shinobi track down the locations of the rest of Akatsuki would be useful. Kakashi felt his breath catch in his throat as he pictured the raven-haired man he had been sent to target, the entire village knew that taking on Uchiha Itachi alone was little more then suicide but still, even a scrap of knowledge would help and if they were extremely lucky they might be able to track Sasuke down as well.

The call of an eagle as it sighted it's prey and swooped down for the kill was the only sound in the too-silent forest. Kakashi shifted silently in his position concealed from prying eyes.

….._damn…..this could be a problem…._

Scattered in a loose circular shape on the forest floor below him, a strangely large group of rogue-nin were settled on the ground, resting up and conserving their chakra ready for what ever target they were preparing to hit next.

……_I heard about this group but I never expected to run into them….._

Kakashi knew that his chances of taking on the entire group of ten or so ninja and getting away relatively unscathed were non-existent, all he could do for now was wait….and hope.

"Where is he?…."

"Did you say something Itachi-San?"

"No….nothing….."

Night had fallen a few hours earlier but the group of Nin were showing no signs of moving on, Kakashi sighed under his breath as his one visible eye took in his situation for what felt like the thousandth time, the positioning of the rogue-nins made it impossible for him to slip away unnoticed, no matter what direction he chose he was going to alert one or the other to his presence and them he'd have the whole group after him. As annoyance began to bubble deep in his chest an almost noiseless sound caught his attention, sitting up slightly straighter he sharpened his ears until the signal came again, a faint peep-peeping sound that could easily be mistaken for birdsong by those unfamiliar with the code. It was one Kakashi himself had used several times during his service with the ANBU, reaching into his weapons pouch he armed himself in preparation for battle, as far as he knew, in this location there was only one likely suspect who would be using an ANBU code. Waiting for precisely the right signal Kakashi tensed all his muscles…..when the signal came he flew off the branch of the tree and exploded into devastating movement, in perfect synchronisation with the dark-coated blur that erupted into battle in the very centre of the resting shin obi.

The battle was swift, brutal and very, very bloody. The two warriors stood panting for breath in the middle of the carnage, blood oozing sluggishly from various wounds, the rebel nin lying dead around them, no match for the perfect concert of death that had sprung like a trap around them.

"You're late Kakashi-San"

"Heh….sorry….I got held up"

"So I see…..let's leave…..before any nosy ninja show up"

"Yeah….let's"

Standing facing each other in the centre of the sparsely decorated room the two men surveyed each other with out a flicker of emotion on their faces, the raven-haired male was the first to speak,

"I was beginning to think you hadn't got my message"

"I got it….but I couldn't just leave….I had to wait for a reason"

"I provided you with one didn't I?"

"Yeah you could say that…"

"And yet you're still late….as always"

"I'll make it up to you"

"Yes….you will"

Kakashi reached out with both hands and with a sudden jerking movement yanked the dark-haired man towards him, holding him tightly against his chest.

"So what would you like me to do…..Itachi?"

"Surprise me"

"Heh…."

Kakashi slid the tips of his fingers under the smooth, black and red printed material of Itachi's coat, skimming lightly over his fabric covered shoulders and lifting it away, dropping it in a crumpled heap on the floor and kicking it away from their feet. Itachi lifted one hand and worked his fingers beneath Kakashi's mask and pulled it down under his chin, leaving his face bared to Itachi's searching eyes.

Sliding his fingers into the thick, silken strands of white hair Itachi dragged Kakashi's face towards him, a tiny moan escaping him as Kakashi resisted his encouragement for a split second, letting his lips hover tantalisingly close to Itachi's own before closing the fraction of a distance and crushing his mouth over the petal-soft lips of the raven-haired man. Itachi's free hand traced lightly over Kakashi's torso as the jounin's hands gripped his hips tightly, grinding their growing erections together to their mutual pleasure.

Itachi slid his hands beneath the thick, confining material of Kakashi's vest and yanked it open, forcing it down the white-haired man's arms and slinging it across the room in his determination to get more contact with the warm skin hidden beneath it. Tearing at the thinner material of the shirt Itachi finally gave up on the fastenings and tore the material cleanly down the middle, removing it from Kakashi's body and leaving the jounin standing naked to the waist with a smirk on his face at Itachi's uncharacteristic impatience.

Kakashi dragged Itachi back against him, running his hands up and down his back, slipping his hands under the dark, fishnet shirt and tugging it over the raven-haired man's head, adding it to the quickly growing pile of clothing on the floor. Fingers played over lightly clenching abdominal muscles as both men relished the chance to explore the other's body, Itachi toyed with Kakashi's belt buckle as the jounin pulled open the fastening on the raven's trousers and pushed them down over his hips.

"Nghh….."

Itachi bit down on his lower lip as Kakashi reached inside his boxers and closed a warm hand over his hardening, aching shaft, his hips jerked towards the other man's body as he tried to increase the delicious friction he felt as Kakashi's callused fingertips grazed over his throbbing flesh. A trickle of blood ran down the raven's chin as he gnawed at his soft flesh, trying to hold in his moans of pleasure, leaning forward slightly Kakashi licked at the bloody trail before pressing his mouth over Itachi's forcing his to release the abused lip and plundering the wet cavern mercilessly. Rubbing along the sensitive gums Kakashi increased the pressure as Itachi groaned helplessly into his mouth, his fingers wrapped around the erect shaft and he began pumping it with slow, leisurely strokes.

"Mmm….nghh….hah…."

Itachi tore his lips from the jounin's as he let his head fall back, his purple-coated nails scratching at Kakashi's shoulders as his hips jerked erratically towards the source of his increasing pleasure. Kakashi took Itachi's bared throat as an invitation and began nibbling and licking his way along the raven's exposed skin, reaching the junction between his neck and his shoulder and clamping down lightly with his teeth, sucking the small patch of flesh until a darkening bruise appeared on the pale, flawless skin.

Frustrated at Kakashi's low pace Itachi grabbed him by the forearms, shoving his forcefully backwards until he sprawled on the futon with the raven straddling his waist. The white-haired man ran his hands along Itachi's thighs hooking his thumbs into the low rise waistband and forcing them further downwards until the raven took control once more jumping off the prone body, stripping his remaining clothing away before returning to kneel between Kakashi's thighs, working the buttons of his trousers loose and yanking them down, leaving both men naked and staring hungrily at each other.

The jounin's clasped his hands loosely around the raven's wrists, jerking him forward so that he crashed against Kakashi's chest, tangling his fingers in the long strands of jet-black hair and sliding the confining tie free, leaving the obsidian silk to cascade down around their faces. Lips met and clung as their tongues began battling for dominance, Itachi rocked his hips against the jounin's, groaning when Kakashi flipped them over so the raven's back was pressed into the mattress. Kakashi lifted his mouth from Itachi's, a thread of saliva connecting them until it snapped falling back across the raven's lips, as flames of lust burned in Kakashi's one open eye.

Kakashi began trailing a wet path of kisses down Itachi's torso, pausing at his nipples to lavish the hardening nub of flesh with attention, closing his teeth around the bud and tugging gently before soothing the abused flesh with swipes of his tongue. The well-defined ridges of Itachi's abdomen were Kakashi's next target as he traced the muscles with his mouth, smirking as they shivered under his lightest touch.

The raven's fingers slid into the jounin's hair as he applied pressure to encourage Kakashi to move on to the source of his throbbing need. Sliding further down the pale body Kakashi settled between Itachi's spread legs, his fingertips tracing patterns on the soft skin of his inner thighs, his heated breath ghosting across the twitching shaft. A strangled moan escaped Itachi's throat and the jounin lifted his head just enough to gaze into molten pools of ebony fire,

"Stop…..making….me….wait!!"

"Impatient today aren't you……heh"

"Kaka….ahhh!"

Itachi's protest melted into a moan as Kakashi closed his hot mouth over the head of the raven's now-leaking cock, running his tongue around the head, he dipped into the slit, licking away a bubble of precum before tracing the throbbing vein, his fingers stroking lightly over the sac, running it through his fingers, squeezing it gently.

"Hahh….mmm….Ka…ka….shi…..ahhh….."

Kakashi closed his mouth over the head again, sucking on it rhythmically while his hand pumped the rest of the shaft with his hand. Heat coiled and bubbled in the pit of Itachi's stomach, sensation spreading over him and every nerve began tingling as he worked towards orgasm. His head dropped back further and his groaning pants filled the room, Kakashi picked up his pace as he began driving the raven relentlessly towards his climax.

"Kaka….shi…..I'm….so…cl-close…."

The jounin's fingers began moving more demandingly as he hollowed his cheeks, increasing the suction and moaning in his throat, letting the vibrations increase the raven's pleasure even more. Fire exploded through Itachi's body, his pleasure reaching breaking point and crashing over him, sweeping him into a mind-blowing release.

"Ahhh…..nghhh….mphhh…."

Itachi closed his teeth around his hand, muffling his scream as he poured his hot, salty juices down Kakashi's throat, his fingers practically tearing the hair from the jounin's scalp. Kakashi suckled on the shaft, milking Itachi of everything he had.

Lifting his head, Kakashi moved back up the mattress, smiling down at the sweat-glistening figure stretched out under him. He pressed a kiss to the raven's trembling lips letting him taste himself on his tongue. Itachi gazed up at his lover, grabbing his hand and dragging it to his lips, sucking the jounin's fingers into his mouth, coating them with his saliva as he watched heat bloom once more in Kakashi's eye. When the jounin's fingers were dripping wet, Itachi pulled them from his mouth and guided them down between his legs, opening his thighs wider.

Slowly Kakashi traced around the muscled ring hidden between the globes of Itachi's ass, the raven moaned as he felt the tip of Kakashi's index finger wiggle inside his hole, sliding in deeper and brushing against the sensitive tissues. Adding a second finger Kakashi began making scissoring movements, twisting the digits in order to stretch the raven in preparation, a third finger slid inside the tight hole, causing Itachi to stifle a pained whimper.

"Want me to slow down?"

"No….keep going….it's better if it hurts…..it makes me feel alive"

Kakashi nodded thrusting his fingers deeply, searching for Itachi's prostate causing the raven to moan as sharp slivers of pain shot down his spine, mingling with jolts of pure pleasure as the jounin's fingertips found the bundle of nerves, stroking it as Itachi writhed against the sheets. Reaching between his legs Itachi grabbed Kakashi's wrist,

"No….no more fingers…..do it….now!!"

Smirking, Kakashi pulled his fingers free, moving into position between Itachi's thighs and lifting one of his legs so that it folded over his forearm, opening the raven wide.

"Ready?"

"Just…put it in!!"

Prodding at Itachi's entrance with the head of his throbbing cock, Kakashi jerked his hips forward, sheathing himself fully in the raven's heat.

"Nghhh……."

Itachi groaned as Kakashi's cock filled him, stretching his delicate tissues. Exquisite pain danced along his spine as his body struggled to adapt to the sudden intrusion, sweat beaded on the pale skin of his face and chest as he panted for breath, his fingernails drawing blood from Kakashi's back as he fought for control over his protesting body. Heady pleasure began seeping over him in waves as his muscles finally relaxed,

"Move…."

The demand was no more then a harsh whisper, bracing his bodyweight carefully against the mattress Kakashi began thrusting his hips, sliding out till only his tip remain inside the tight hole before jerking forward quickly, the sharp edge of pain his movements caused only increasing Itachi's pleasure.

"More….harder!!…."

Submitting to the raven's rasped commands Kakashi leaned forward slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts just enough that his every stroke pounded against Itachi's prostate.

"Hah….ahhh….more….nghh…."

A groan escaped Kakashi's throat as he felt the world around his recede into darkness. Nothing existed for him but this man, the smell of his sweat, the taste of his lips, the texture of his skin and the hidden painful love the two of them shared. Heat flared up around them, coiling in the pits of their stomachs and flowing over already sensitized nerves, reaching between their sweating, thrusting bodies Kakashi gripped the raven's cock firmly, pumping it in the same wild rhythm he slammed into his ass.

"Ngh…..KAKASHI!….."

"ITACHI!!"

Orgasm crashed over them simultaneously as they yelled each other's names. Itachi squeezed his eyes closed as a universe of stars exploded on his eyelids, his body going rigid as wave after wave of pleasure jolted through him, his strong internal muscles gripping tightly around the cock still buried inside him, his hot, white juices painting thick trails across his toned abdomen. Kakashi flung his head back, his eye staring sightlessly at the ceiling as his vision dissolved into blazing white, his hands clenched around handfuls of the sweat soaked sheets as he poured his semen inside his lover's tight channel. Collapsing forward Kakashi carefully pulled out of his raven's body, falling onto his side beside Itachi and dragging him against his chest. Slowly they drifted off to sleep, their bodies sated and their souls content with each others company.

"Itachi?….."

Kakashi lifted his head from the pillow and glanced over at the window where the raven was standing, staring out into the darkness, climbing off of the futon he moved behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder before pulling him back so he was resting against his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing….."

Kakashi studied Itachi's face in the reflection on the window, the usually expressionless features were contorted with anguish until he realised the jounin was watching him and his face smoothed out, falling back into it's usual mask.

"You don't have to hide from me you know"

"I know….it's just…."

"Yeah…."

Tightening his arms he felt Itachi's hands clasp strongly around his forearms as he leaned back more firmly against him. It just…..wasn't fair.

Kakashi knew better then anyone that Itachi hadn't been responsible for the destruction of his clan, he had been with the white-haired jounin at the time, on a secret mission for the Hokage but Kakashi also understood what motivated Itachi to take the blame for murders he didn't commit, the safety of his younger brother had come at a terribly high price, a price that meant leaving his village to become little more then a puppet for a mad man, a price that had torn him away from the man he loved leaving both their hearts broken and bleeding.

Turning the raven so that he was cradled against his body Kakashi let out a ragged sigh, sometimes it felt like they were locked in a never-ending nightmare, forced to become enemies and inflict dreadful wounds on each other all for the sake of appearances. A charade that they could only escape for stolen moments like this, when they could relish being in each others arms…..until the sun rose and they were forced to become adversaries once again.

* * *

Now click the little button at the bottom....go on you know you want to ^^


End file.
